


Walk Along, Now

by fElBiTeR



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Coffee, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/pseuds/fElBiTeR
Summary: A short piece from Season One where Harribard (or Wellsobard, whatever you want to call him) has just been outed as the Revese Flash.orBarry muses about the Reverse Flash over a lab report and a very short cup of coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno
> 
> have fun, I guess
> 
> OH YEAH, YOU HAVE TO REALLY READ THIS IN THE CHARACTERS' VOICE AND SPEED AND TONE AND PERFECTLY MIMIC THEIR SPEECH PATTERN in the very few lines of dialogue OR IT'LL SEEM TOO WIERD
> 
> The ship is very subtle, so, uh, like my Arithmetic teacher has always said, bring a magnifying glass and don't blink.

More often than not, Barry Allen found himself wondering how Eobard Thawne had tricked them all. Supposably, 'Harrison Wells' had completely changed because Tess Morgan died. No one ever questioned a man mourning for his dead wife, and no one had even _thought_ of the possibility of a time traveler from the far future. Eobard Thawne had become Harrison Wells that day, and everybody was none the wiser.

Harrison Wells had worked, recreating the particle accelerator earlier on in 2014, successfully triggering the beginning of metahumans, but most importantly, reaching his end goal. Creating the Flash.

Barry could never truly wrap his mediocre mind around the reasons for Thawne’s intense hate towards him. He understood that Thawne had time traveled before, and some version of himself had pissed Thawne off enough to form a century old grudge, but he didn’t know the specific roots. What had he done to Thawne to cause him to hate Barry?

He _really_ hated not knowing the truth.

Because of this paradox, Thawne went back in time and killed Barry’s mother. Barry had only hated Thawne because he _killed his mother for_ chrissakes.

The one thing that Barry could give Thawne credit for (Barry would never admit this out loud, Joe would have his head) was that Thawne only ever did what was required for him to go home. He never killed anyone for the thrill of it, or to prove he was the fastest man alive. He simply killed to keep his plan safe and move it along. Or at least, not yet.

And now, Eobard Thawne roamed free in the streets of Central City, wearing Harrison Wells’ face as a mask. Barry felt as if Thawne were in every corner, waiting for him to drop his guard so he could lift his vibrating hand and slice it clean through Barry’s chest.

There was a hand on his shoulder, causing Barry to jump out of his chair in mild surprise.

“Oh,” he spoke, feeling a bit stupid. “Hey Joe, how’s everything going?” Joe crossed his arms and gave Barry a look that said ‘I know what’s going on in that meta-mind of yours’.

“I’m more worried about how everything is going for you. You’ll find Wells, you’ll catch him, and we’re gonna put him away, just like every other Meta we’ve come across. Don’t think too hard, Bar,” Joe spoke. He almost sounded unsure, as if he were trying to convince himself instead of Barry.

“Yeah, Joe. I know we totally will, but that’s not what I’m worried about. This man killed my mother, and I want to catch him, and I want to put him away. I just have so many questions that are still unanswered,” Barry responded, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, time spent thinking about things that make you worry can also be used to finish those reports. Captain Singh wants them by the end of today,” Joe emphasized, revealing a cup of coffee. Barry accepted it gratefully.

“I gotta go check up on Iris. I’ll see you later, Barry,” Joe said before exiting the lab. He popped his head back in a second later. “Stay safe.” And then he left.

Barry picked up a file about a double homicide somewhere downtown. He tapped his pen mindlessly against the edge of the table, trying to concentrate on the words, but they continued to float off the page. He sighed and tossed the lab reports on the table. He could do this later. Right now, he needed to go for some fresh air because his hands were shaking, and they sure as hell weren’t shaking earlier.

~

Barry decided to walk to STAR Labs today, instead of run—he enjoyed doing this when it got too cold—to shake off some of his nerves and the emotions from Dr. Wells’ betrayal.

 _Not Dr. Wells. Thawne_ , he corrected himself.

The moon had began to rise, but it wasn’t completely dark outside. _Colder than yesterday_ , Barry thought he shivered slightly. He grasped his cup of coffee a little tighter, taking small sips as he walked towards STAR Labs. Paranoia loomed over his shoulders. Barry didn’t feel as safe without four walls around him, a roof over his head, and Cisco cracking a joke beside him.

He was right to be paranoid.

Time slowed, the proof being the coffee floating out of his cup in slow motion, but not falling back down. Gravity had paused, meaning only two things. One being a metahuman, or—

Barry’s thoughts were interrupted as a yellow figure blurred by. The ground shook as a sonic boom resonated in the area. The glass in the buildings around shattered abruptly, and car sirens went off in all directions. The yellow blur would have been too quick for a normal human’s eyes, but Barry could see the figure's smirk challenging him and his eyes saying, ‘Catch me if you can, Flash.’

He chased after the yellow figure, coffee splattered on the cold floor and forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sHORT And bAD


End file.
